Last Dance
by JapanDreamer09
Summary: My first one shot. Time line- Sir Aaron's time. Okay, Brendan, an elite theif, stumbles into a ball and meets Princess May? What happens next? Why Hoennshipping that's what.


**Disclaimer: Okay, this is the deal. I don't own Pokemon.**

Hi everyone. Okay, I've been asked to continue writing Hoennshipping and up till now, I've been busy. I've been dared by a friend to see if I can write another Hoennshipping so here it is.

I thought I should try a one shot just for the fun of it and see how this turns out. AGAIN a reminder, romance is not my strong point.

Enjoy the one shot!

**Last Dance**

The night was calm and quite. Not a single cloud was in the sky. The large full moon basked the forest with silver moonlight. Illumise and Volbeats flew in the air, leaving sprinkles of gold behind that glittered as brightly as the stars that were each carefully placed in the sky. Next to the forest there was a large castle. Its white marble structure towered high in the air. In the middle of the castle was a large courtyard. Despite the calm night, the courtyard was actually bustling and alive with music.

Many people were here, laughing and enjoy what appears to be a party. All were in expensive medieval time clothes. Large puffy dresses, tight ruffles, large hats with feathers sticking out, and etc. Women were showing off their large jewelries on their hands and neck. Men were having discussions about current events. Young boys flirting with the girls or were dancing with them. It was a normal party. Probably a ball.

_Perfect chance_, Brendan grinned as he slid down the roof with relative ease. His red eyes were lit with happiness. The guards themselves were enjoying the party. Typical. Very few would pass up such a large party to just simply guard the place. Again, another place to raid without needing to waste time in order to be careful and stealthy.

Brendan was wearing a black hat that was thin and seemed to be pointed like a mixture between a wolf and regular Robin Hood style hat. A blue cloth was wrapped around. On top of it was a yellow symbol – yellow circle with a yellow curve like wing shape on top. His raven black hair hidden completely under his hat. He wore a gray shirt and pants with a navy blue vest. Tied around his waist was brown leather pouch, containing his most important gadgets. He had blue boots with yellow laces and leather gloves that matched the color of his vest. Tied around Brendan's neck was a black cape, which helped him blend quite easily in the night. On his left hand was a sapphire ring.

Brendan likes to call himself the Thief of Darkness and he was pretty well known for it as well. No one knew who he was or what he looked like. He should be going the easy way to the treasure room, but this was his first time seeing a party this large. Surely checking out the fun a bit wouldn't hurt too much.

Grabbing his rope in his pouch, Brendan threw one part of it onto a branch. The rope coiled around the bark without much of a sound. Brendan tightened the rope, making sure it was stable. With ease he glided down to the back of the courtyard without making much of a sound. He peered out of the bush and saw quite a few people talking.

"This jewelry," one woman with huge quantities of feathers sticking out of her oversized hat, "is called the Pearl of Memories – the largest pearl in the world. It was given to me by the king." The women around this one was all gasping and saying envious words. Brendan couldn't help but gag in his head. Seriously, what was the use of bragging about something so expensive that it could be stolen away with relative ease?

In fact, now that Brendan thought about it, maybe he should take the jewelry. It was pretty and he could sell it for a good price. But after a while of careful thinking, maybe it was best to wait until he found what he was actually looking for.

"Miss, may I have this dance?" Brendan turned around and saw a young boy bowing slightly to a blond hair girl. The girl immediately blushed and accepted the hand that the boy offered.

So that's how they do that... Brendan thought as he looked at the two happy dancers. He became mesmerized by the moves and dancing. The clock suddenly struck eleven and Brendan immediately snapped out of his trance. He needed to finish his job right now before it's too late.

Quickly, Brendan took out his map of the castle. He looked at it and decided that the best way to reach the treasure room was to climb up to the tower on the west side. He was so into formulating a plan that he didn't notice somebody coming from behind him.

"HEY! There you are!" Brendan immediately flinched and turned around, the dagger in his hand. He should've never have hung around! "Aaron! Were have you been?"  
_Aaron?_ Brendan looked up and saw teenager about the same age as he. The boy had on a clerical outfit and seemed to be swaying slightly. In his hand, there was a large bottle of brandy. Brendan could smell the liquor from the boy's mouth. This guy was drunk.

"I thought you weren't going to come," the boy said, his words slurred slightly, "Come on! We all betted to see who would dance with the princess first so come on and join the fun!" Before Brendan could protest, let alone run off, this strange new friend grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his hiding spot.

Brendan, now in the wide open, had no choice but to cover his face with his hat and pray for the best that he won't be caught.

So much for Thief of Darkness...

...

May watches with quite uneasiness. As the main host of the ball, she felt many eyes watching her as she continued to sit in her seat. Her hair stuck out like bangs. On the back of her head was a red and white bow tied neatly and carefully. She wore a large red dress with a lacy pink layer over it. May had on a short puffy white jacket. Tied around her waist was a Beautifly decorated bow. Her sapphire colored eyes twinkle in the light.

The ballroom was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers sparkled like the sunlight, leaving glimmering spotlights on the stage. Whirls of different colors appeared as people with colorful clothing twirled around. On the side were huge and long tables with food piling high. The orchestra was in the back, playing music as they go.

Even though she love dancing and all, May felt uneasy accepting from these hungry sharks. According to recent news, May heard that many people here are suitors, desiring for her hand in marriage. She was considered to be the most beautiful girl of this part of the country for some reason. May watched her father and mother danced in the middle of the ballroom. Her father encouraged her to dance and talk with her friends a bit. This party was to allow her to have fun, but right now, May thought it was best to stay still for a while.

...

"Hey guys! Aaron is here!" Brendan winced at the loud voice. He turned to see the boy's friends all gathered around and staring at him. Brendan pray that they were all drunk so that he wouldn't leave suspicion.

"Zup Aaron! Barry! Some party! I already drank twenty glasses of brandy. Think you could beat me?" One of the guys said before drinking another glass of brandy. He sloped quite a bit on his shirt. The boys' eyes were unfocused and they seem to sway heavily. Brendan stared with a slight disgust look at this drunken party. Maybe this was why this Aaron guy wasn't around.

_Okay, on second thought, maybe I should pray for a safe return for them,_ Brendan thought as two of the guys started to screech a horrible tune.

"Hey guys," Brendan mumbled. He tried to back out but the boy (Barry?) grabbed his shoulder and pointed with a shaken finger at something.

"There's the princess. Isn't she pretty? She rejected all of us immediately though, so it's your turn to ask too Aaron." Brendan followed the finger until his eyes rested on the princess. Her brown hair seemed to glow under the crystal lights. Brendan's mind went blank as he watched the girl. She was so beautiful and yet so scared? He remembered seeing the guy offering the girl to dance... could he ask her to...

"Well, what are you waiting for?" One of the guys pushed Brendan toward the direction of the princess. Brendan almost tripped and bumped into someone by the sudden force. "Go on!" Brendan wanted to back out but everyone's eyes were on him, both hostile and curious. Brendan felt his heart pumping as he walked up the steps. The closer he got to the princess, the more scared he felt than ever in his life.

...

May gazed out into the crowd, wishing this night was over. She wished she didn't have to feel the pressure of dancing. What's wrong with dancing for oneself?

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" May looked up surprise to see a strange boy in front of her. He stretched out leather handed glove. His black hat blocked his face so May couldn't really see his face but for some reason, she got up and as if she was moving in a dream, accepted his hand. The moment their hand touch, it was as though they knew each other. May looked into the red eyes staring back at her. Immediately, there was a hushed noise from the crowd and it seems as though everyone's eyes were on the two. Then after a couple of silence, May realized that the strange boy didn't know what to do next.

"Let's go shall we?" May asked kindly. The boy blushed dark red but slowly guided May to the center of the ballroom. Hushes and whispers filled the room. Immediately when they approached to the center of the ballroom, the boy wrapped his free hand around May's waist and brought her close to him.

Brendan felt a little bit surprise at his bold move, but he tried his best to remember what he saw from others and how they dance. Together, putting the small pieces together, he tried to imitate the dance moves. May felt her blood rushing to her face when this boy brought her close to him. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel... happy.

A minute of silence and Brendan slowly moved in a very clumsy waltz style. May felt her senses coming back and the soft music were soothing. She looked curiously at her dance partner's face but he immediately looked away, keeping his face in the dark. Feeling a little hurt, May tried to lighten up the mood.

"What's your name?" May asked. There a simple question could lead to more in depth and more trust. Brendan fell silent.

"Most people tonight call me, um, Aaron," Brendan mumbled. For some reason, May felt like that wasn't the boy's name but it didn't sound like he was lying either. She tried to get a glimpse of the boy's face again, but Brendan looked away.

"Why won't you show your face?" May asked still craning her neck as the boy continue to move his face away.

"I'm... err... have burnt face," Brendan said lamely, "you wouldn't want to look at me."

"What?" May said surprised, "Then why did you ask me to dance with you if you're afraid of how I'm going to judge you?" Brendan fell silent before he found the right words to say.

"You were too beautiful to be passed up," Brendan said quietly. May found her heart flutter and turned bright red from embarrassment. She quickly looked down at her feet, clearly not wanting for him to see_ her_ face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," May muttered, still looking down.

"Why did you say 'yes'? You don't know me and I don't know you." May didn't know how to respond and simply said...

"I don't know." May felt bad for answering this way, but the boy just leaned over and whispered in her ears.

"Then it must be destiny that we met." May couldn't help but feeling happy. She looked up and suddenly found her lips connected with the boy's. His face was still covered by the shadows. May almost jolted in surprise, but her body managed to feel calm. She felt all of her defense walls breaking as she closed her eyes, wishing this moment would last forever.

Suddenly, the clock stuck twelve and the whole room was consumed in darkness.

"Whoa!" Couple of the groups were surprise at the sudden change.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" an announcer said, "It is now twelve. The ball is now over so please, let us all say goodbye."

The words were drowned away in May's ears until the boy pushed her away. His entire body was now nothing more but a shadow. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked. He didn't need to ask. May already knew what to say.

"Yes," May whispered back, "I'll wait forever. And will you come back?" Brendan came close to her.

"Yes, I will." The lights went back on and he was gone. The crowds were already dispersing, getting ready to go home. Feeling all alone, May felt her heart cry out in pain.

"May! May!" Her friends call out gathering around her, "Who was that mysterious handsome guy?"

"I... I don't know," May said truthfully. She suddenly noticed on her right hand on her ring finger there was a sapphire ring, glistening as brightly as her eyes. May couldn't help but smile as she brought the hand close to her and whispered to herself, "But I'll see him again.

...

Sitting on top of the roof, Brendan stared out of the window, watching the princess looking at the hand where he placed the ring. He smiled and turned away and out of the castle. He didn't need to steal tonight. He already promised to come back anyways. Brendan jumped down the roof and back into the forest.

"Thank you for the last dance."

**Author's Notes**

All right, first off thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. If enough people enjoy it then I'll try to make more Hoennshipping.

Okay, don't forget to review and again, structural criticism is good.

**-JapanDreamer**


End file.
